


noona, you're so pretty

by blood_sucker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Noona Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a little exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_sucker/pseuds/blood_sucker
Summary: After seeing Chanyeol in that cheap pink wig, Jongin realizes a kink he never knew he had, and Chanyeol can never say no to him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	noona, you're so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #UT13
> 
> title is taken from shinee's replay! :3c please enjoy

“Noona, what ramyeon do you want? Choose one, I’ll buy it for you.”

Chanyeol feels himself sweating underneath the wig, his tights-covered thighs rubbing together anxiously as his hands grip the hem of the pink velvet skirt. He keeps glancing around nervously, as if any passersby will see right through him. 

He’s calmed only as Jongin reaches up to tuck a lock of soft pink hair behind Chanyeol’s ear and pulls down his face mask momentarily to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek. “It’s just us in here. Don’t look so worried,” he murmurs.

Jongin can say that all he wants, but he’s not the one in full crossdress, standing in a 7-eleven in Kyoto. It’s all Jongin’s fault, he thinks, but then again, Chanyeol is always easily convinced into whatever his boyfriend wants to do. Even the fans know that Chanyeol is incredibly whipped for him, though they wouldn’t be able to predict that it’s to this extent. Chanyeol doubts that if a fan walked in right now, they would even recognize him.

After all, Jongin had done everything to make sure Chanyeol looked like the pretty girl he envisioned. Black thigh highs coat his legs (which Chanyeol had meticulously shaved) and give a shape to them, an oversized white knit sweater hides his lack of curves, along with a scarf to hide his adam’s apple from view. The icing on the cake is the light pink wig that flowed in gentle waves just past his shoulders with a black beret on top. Jongin had even convinced a coordi-noona to do Chanyeol’s makeup, citing a prank instead of his ulterior motives.

If anything, he looks like an abnormally tall girl on a date with her boyfriend.

With a pout, Chanyeol tugs Jongin to the side and wordlessly points to a bowl of cold noodles in one of the fridges. He doesn’t think he can trust his voice. Jongin smiles knowingly and picks it up, looking up at Chanyeol. “Do you want anything else, noona?”

Chanyeol blushes, something in him stirring every time Jongin calls him  _ noona _ . It’s different from when he’s called  _ hyung _ , and Jongin knows. Of course he does.

Picking out a cold green tea drink and a few other snacks, Chanyeol threads his fingers through Jongin’s and ducks his head as they go to checkout. Thankfully, it’s quite late, so the cashier hardly gives them a glance, and Jongin guides Chanyeol to sit at a table in the back, away from the windows.

Chanyeol fidgets in his seat, glancing over at Jongin every now and then as he prepares their meals. It almost feels like a normal date, except it’s late at night, and Chanyeol is wearing a skirt. He’s reminded of that when Jongin sits down next to him with their food, and his hand immediately settles on Chanyeol’s thigh.

Jongin hands him a pair of chopsticks. “Go ahead and eat, noona. It’s my treat.”

The warmth of Jongin’s palm bleeds through the thin fabric of Chanyeol’s thigh highs easily. It feels possessive, and his heart is pounding in his chest as he pulls his chopsticks apart and stirs his noodles around. Jongin is already digging into his ramyeon, so Chanyeol starts to follow his lead, leaning down only for his hair to come down like a curtain, and Chanyeol pauses with a surprised noise.

Jongin giggles and his touch is gentle as he tugs Chanyeol’s hair back and away from his face, tucking it behind Chanyeol’s ears. “You look cute with your hair out of your face, noona.”

Chanyeol gives him a look. “My hair is always out of my face,” he murmurs, tone softening.

Jongin grins cheekily. “I know. I wasn’t lying.” His hand squeezes Chanyeol’s thigh.

Face burning, Chanyeol turns back to his food and shoves noodles into his mouth. He hopes the lipstain on his lips can withstand the night, though at this point, Chanyeol is doubting how long he’s going to last with Jongin teasing him like this.

It started in Bangkok. Another concert stop.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the concert itself, Jongin and the others were excited to see their Thai fans and put on a good performance. He and Chanyeol had played around a little, but otherwise Jongin was focused on his own performance.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun always go wild with the items fans throw onto the stage during the encore, but Jongin didn’t notice exactly what was making the fans scream as he was looking for more bears to add to his collection. It’s only when their final ment began that Jongin went to stand next to Chanyeol and immediately gawked.

A pink wig, tucked under a cute bunny hat, the one with the moving ears. It was a cheap wig, but a cute one nonetheless. Jongin’s view of Chanyeol shifted, and he was effectively awestruck. He managed to compose himself while on stage, but the moment he and Chanyeol were alone, that pink wig still on his head, Jongin couldn’t resist.

“Uh?” Chanyeol intelligently said as Jongin pushed him into the corner of the dressing room.

Jongin, typically not this forward in their relationship, faltered but stuttered out, “Y-You look really cute.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol’s cheeks and ears had reddened, but he had smiled pridefully. “Thank you.”

“I want to fuck you like this,” Jongin blurted out directly after, and they both wore shocked expressions.

“Um, okay. L-Like right now?” Chanyeol’s voice almost came out like a squeak, eyes comically wide.

Jongin thought for a moment and then shook his head. “No, well--I mean, w-we can, but um…” He hesitated, unsure of what to say and unsure if Chanyeol would even take his idea seriously.

Chanyeol frowned and cupped Jongin’s cheek comfortingly. “Hey, you know you can tell me anything. I’m up for anything you want to try.”

It had taken a little while to get the idea out there, but while Chanyeol had been completely surprised, he told Jongin that as long as Jongin could get the items together, he’d be open to trying crossdressing for his boyfriend. However, he was completely surprised when Jongin whipped out his brand new look on their free day in Kyoto, even more so when Jongin asked him to wear it out in public.

Does Chanyeol regret that decision?

Maybe now, as he sits in the plastic chair at 7-eleven, face ducked into his scarf and biting his bottom lip to quell any noises. He glances at Jongin, who is absentmindedly eating an ice cream bar and looking at his phone, ignoring Chanyeol despite the fact that his left hand is under the table and beneath Chanyeol’s skirt, groping and rubbing him through his panties.

His face feels hot, nervously glancing around the convenience store. There are a couple of people sitting at the tables by the windows, facing away from Chanyeol and Jongin, but he still feels shame and arousal course through him, just knowing there are others nearby. 

“J-Jongin…” Chanyeol whines under his breath, thighs squeezing around Jongin’s hand.

“Hmm?” Jongin doesn’t even look up. “Are you ready to leave, noona?”

Chanyeol flushes but is relieved when Jongin’s hand retreats to rest on his thigh instead. Placing down his phone, Jongin turns to him with a sweet smile and presses a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s pink glossy lips. “Shall we go?”

Jongin takes his hand, and Chanyeol stumbles a little in his small heels, ducking his face back into his scarf as they exit the convenience store and trying to rid himself of the arousal in his veins. The chill in the air helps, and he clings to Jongin’s arm as they take the short walk back to their hotel. 

Thinking about it, being Jongin’s “girlfriend” feels nice. Jongin is typically the one who clings to him, the one who follows Chanyeol’s lead, and he’s typically beneath Chanyeol in the bedroom. So it’s pleasing to just relax and act submissive around Jongin, act like his pretty girlfriend.

They make it back to the hotel with no trouble, late enough that fans aren’t waiting outside, and get into the empty elevator. Jongin’s hand moves to Chanyeol’s waist, surprising him as he’s dragged to stand in front of him as the doors close. Chanyeol’s eyes immediately fall to the mirrored surface in front of them. He meets Jongin’s dark eyes in the mirror.

“Noona,” Jongin’s voice sends a deep shiver down Chanyeol’s spine, and his body heats up as his boyfriend draws him back until they’re pressed together, chest to back. “Are you still wet for me?”

“J-Jongin--ah!” Chanyeol bites his lip, face flushing as he watches Jongin reach under his skirt, slowly pulling his panties down to his upper thighs. Liquid heat pools beneath his skin as Jongin takes his cock into his hand, the sight in the mirror lewd. It’s embarrassing and arousing all at once.

“You’re so pretty, so pretty for me, noona.” Jongin presses a needy kiss to Chanyeol’s throat, and Chanyeol can hear the want in his voice, feel his erection against his ass.

Chanyeol leans back against him, feeling his knees weaken. He wants to look away from the debauched sight in the mirror but finds it hard to. It’s like watching someone else, and that gives Chanyeol the courage to swirl his hips back, hearing Jongin’s responding groan. He begins to think this would be more fun if he did let himself slip into this role. No more thinking, just feeling.

Then, the elevator dings as it reaches their floor, and Jongin pulls his panties back up in a quick movement, slipping his hand back out of Chanyeol’s skirt. Going from so much stimulation to none has Chanyeol feeling dazed, and he lets himself be led out of the elevator and into their hotel room.

Jongin pushes him up against the door once inside, and then his lips are on Chanyeol’s. It feels hungry, tongue and teeth, and Chanyeol melts against this aggressive side of his boyfriend. Jongin’s hand tugs the scarf from Chanyeol’s neck, and when he moves to press bruising kisses there, Chanyeol’s deep moans echo through the dark room.

“Please,” Chanyeol gasps, not really sure what he’s begging for. 

“What do you want, noona?” Jongin murmurs playfully, hands sliding up Chanyeol’s sweater and ducking underneath the lace bralette to grope and tease. “You like having your tits touched, don’t you?”

Chanyeol keens as Jongin tweaks his nipples, pushing his chest into Jongin’s hands as his face burns in shame and embarrassment. His cock aches, trapped by the band of his panties, but he’s too shy to voice what he wants. Instead, he leans down to kiss Jongin with a whine, rutting their hips together and letting him feel just how hard and eager Chanyeol is for more.

“Ah.” Jongin smiles into the kiss. “This?” He reaches down to take Chanyeol into his hand, squeezing and making him buck his hips. “You want me to touch you here, noona?”

Not trusting his voice, Chanyeol nods and moans in relief when Jongin tugs his panties down (hopefully for the last time that night). However, he’s surprised as Jongin sinks to his knees, lifting Chanyeol’s skirt up to expose his cock before pressing a kiss to the wet head.

“I wanna blow you, noona.” Jongin kisses down his length, looking up at him with begging eyes, and Chanyeol has never seen a more erotic sight in his life. “Can I?”

Chanyeol doesn’t need to say a word before Jongin is taking him into his mouth, beginning to bob his head. He lets the skirt go in favor of holding Chanyeol’s hips, but Chanyeol lifts it back up, a deep part of him yearning to see Jongin swallow him down beneath his skirt, between his tight-covered thighs.

Jongin looks up at him with eager eyes, wet lips, and flushed cheeks. It’s a familiar sight for Chanyeol, but not in this context, not with Chanyeol dressed this way. And yet, Jongin looks more hungry than ever, his mouth slicker and his groans quicker, swallowing Chanyeol all the way down and drooling all the while. It draws Chanyeol closer to his peak and faster than ever before.

“I-I’m going to--” Chanyeol cuts himself off with a groan as Jongin pulls away, squeezing the base of Chanyeol’s cock to stop his orgasm.

He taps the head of Chanyeol’s erection against his reddened lips with a grin. “I want you to cum when I’m inside you.”

Chanyeol nearly cums on the spot just from those words, and in his momentary daze, Jongin stands and tugs him over to the bed. He almost trips over the panties still around his ankles, but he toes them off along with his shoes, flopping onto the bed on his back. Lying back, he watches Jongin undress himself with bated breath.

“Noona, spread your legs,” Jongin orders as he grabs the lube bottle from one of their suitcases. Chanyeol is graced with a pretty smile when he does as asked, Jongin settling between his legs.

Jongin hums, sliding onto his stomach and encircling Chanyeol’s thighs with his arms. “Look at this pretty pussy. All wet for me.” 

A wet kiss pressed to his taint and then his hole has Chanyeol whining. Jongin had told him to prep himself before getting dressed, so he’s nice and loose when Jongin begins to eat him out.

“You taste so good,” Jongin moans, fingers spreading Chanyeol further.

The sound is filthy, and Chanyeol grips the sheets beneath him tightly, wondering how Jongin expects him to not cum yet. When two lubed fingers press into him, Chanyeol moans, arching his back. It’s been a while since he last bottomed, and he didn’t realize how much he missed it.

“Touch your tits, noona,” Jongin says as he works a third finger into Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lifts his sweater up to his chin, feeling no shame as he gropes himself over the bralette. His pecs are sizeable after working out constantly, and that’s no doubt why Jongin made him wear a bra as well. The friction from the soft lace on his bare skin feels amazing, and Chanyeol can feel Jongin’s eyes on him.

He hears the click of the cap of the lube before the plastic nozzle presses up against his hole. Chanyeol gasps at the feeling of cool lube being squirted directly into him, the sound filthy. 

Jongin’s giggle sounds innocent but is almost sinister combined with the loud squelch that occurs when he shoves his fingers back into Chanyeol. “Noona, you’re so wet now. Does that mean you’re ready for me?”

Chanyeol only moans in response, feeling shy and almost embarrassed by the wet sounds coming from him. It doesn’t help that Jongin is purposefully teasing his prostate, making Chanyeol’s mind turn to mush. A little bite to his inner thigh has him opening his eyes, watching Jongin straighten up and pull his fingers out.

Jongin surprises him by leaning over to kiss Chanyeol gently on the lips. “Noona, can I fuck you?” His voice is soft as he asks.

Smiling, Chanyeol kisses him back, reaching up to cup Jongin’s cheeks. “Please.” Anything for him.

Grabbing his own thighs, Chanyeol hugs them to his chest, exposing himself fully to Jongin. He knows Jongin wants to fuck him while he’s still wearing the rest of the outfit, so he doesn’t bother attempting to take off the skirt. Judging by the hungry look in Jongin’s eyes as he lubes himself up, Chanyeol isn’t wrong.

The slide is smooth as Jongin slips in, the pressure minimal and the fill wonderful. It has Chanyeol’s eyes rolling back, wondering how he’s going to last any longer if it already feels this good. Jongin’s hands fall to Chanyeol’s waist, and he must be experiencing the same desire as he wastes no time in beginning to move.

The sound is wet and filthy as hell as Jongin thrusts in and out. It’s almost as if Chanyeol does have a pussy, and he can already feel the excess lube dripping out. Chanyeol lets go of his legs to cling to Jongin’s shoulders, thighs wrapping around his waist.

“Fuck,  _ mm _ , you feel so good,” Jongin pants, moans spilling from his lips in-between the words. “Noona,  _ noona… _ ”

“Jongin…!” Chanyeol keens and arches his back as Jongin leans down to kiss and suck his nipples, slowing down and grinding into him, letting Chanyeol feel every inch inside of him. “Ah! Go faster,  _ please _ .” He’s wanted to cum for so long and can’t handle anymore teasing.

Wordlessly, Jongin pulls back and out, and then Chanyeol is being flipped onto his knees, nearly face-planting into the pillows. He only has a split second to grip them before Jongin is thrusting back inside of him, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s hips as he starts a quicker pace, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room along with Chanyeol’s gasping moans.

His eyes roll back, drool spilling from his lips as Chanyeol’s fucked into the mattress, his legs nearly giving out and his cock rubbing against the sheets beneath him. “Oh! Oh! I’m close!” He cries out without abandon as Jongin changes his angle, hitting Chanyeol’s sweet spot with every movement.

Jongin leans over him, fisting the sheets next to him as his pace only quickens further. “Noona, noona, noona, noona,” he chants. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ !” The words spill from his lips with no thought, and one last hard thrust has Chanyeol reaching his peak without being touched, squeezing around Jongin’s cock as he cums onto the sheets. Trembling and drooling, he feels Jongin only speed up, making Chanyeol cry out in oversensitivity. 

“Oh, fuck,  _ noona _ ,” Jongin moans. “I’m--I’m gonna cum inside. Gonna fill you up. So good.”

He stills then, and Chanyeol feels hot release begin to pool inside of him as Jongin gasps, small circles of his hips helping him ride it out. The room quietens as the two catch their breath, Jongin pulling out and collapsing next to Chanyeol on the bed.

Exhausted, Chanyeol pushes himself up, sitting up enough to take off the sweater and bralette. He yanks off the wig and beret in one motion and then fumbles for the clasp and zipper on the skirt, only to give up and flop back onto his stomach with a sigh. Hearing Jongin giggle, he turns his head to peer at him.

“You want some help?” Jongin asks, reaching over to comb a hand through Chanyeol’s tangled, sweaty hair. “I think a bath would be nice, no?”

Chanyeol huffs. “I’m afraid I’ll fall asleep.”

“Nah, come on.” Jongin sits up and encourages Chanyeol to do the same. “I’ll help you.”

Jongin helps him off of the bed, and Chanyeol’s face wrinkles as he feels Jongin’s cum start to drip down his legs, ruining the thigh highs he’s still wearing. His attentive boyfriend leaves to start the bath before returning with a wet rag. Jongin strips him of his remaining clothes, pressing a sweet kiss to Chanyeol’s lips and many more to his cheeks and neck as he wipes away Chanyeol’s makeup and the release that’s slowly drying on Chanyeol’s thighs and ass.

“Did I live up to your expectations?” Chanyeol asks as he’s climbing into the deep spa tub, smelling of lavender from the hotel bath salts.

“Of course.” Jongin grins as he slides into the warm water behind Chanyeol. Scooping water, he pours it over Chanyeol’s head, causing him to sigh and lean back into Jongin’s arms. “You made a very pretty  _ noona _ .”

“Though,” Jongin hums, combing back Chanyeol’s wet hair and kissing his head, “I love my handsome hyung much more.”

“That so?” Chanyeol turns to look at him. “You can wear the wig next time then.”

Jongin just laughs and hugs him close. “Bold of you to assume I don’t already have that planned.”

Chanyeol feels all the blood rush to his head at the thought of Jongin crossdressing. “O-Oh? You would be my noona then?”

“Hmm...no.” Jongin leans in to whisper into his ear. “I’ll be your mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated! maybe~ a sequel if i feel like it


End file.
